


Hard Times

by pastaplate (littlecakes)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecakes/pseuds/pastaplate
Summary: Sebastian wants to watch his movie, but Sam is irritating him. He knows just what to do to get him to shut up.





	Hard Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artificialheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialheart/gifts).



> this is SHAMELESS SMUT ok guys, I see you looking, DON'T JUDGE ME IT'S A PRESENT

 

“Could you stop fucking talking?” Sebastian hissed. “I never get to watch this shit anymore.”

“Yeah, because you’ve already seen a lifetime’s worth!” Sam whined as he hung his head over the edge of Sebastian’s bed.

“It would only be a lifetime’s worth if I watched it every day until I died.” Sebastian stated, matter-of-factly.

Sam groaned loudly as he let his arms flop over the edge of the bed, too. His shirt rode up his body until the hem sat well above his belly button. Sebastian’s hand, still cold despite the summer heat, touched the skin, sending goosebumps shooting across it. They’d fucked dozens of times, but Sebastian’s touch still made him quiver.

“If I make it worth your while, will you shut up and let me watch my movie?”

Sam hummed in interest as he scooted back to a normal seated position. “I’m intrigued.”

Sebastian unbuttoned Sam’s jeans and scooted them down his body until they were barely around his hips. Sneaking his hand under the soft band of Sam’s boxers, he pulled them down until Sam’s soft cock popped out from underneath.

“You don’t have a lock on your door, Seb! Everyone barges in here!” Sam complained. His dick was already hardening just at the idea of Sebastian playing with him while anyone could walk in. Sam was beginning to realize he was kind of an exhibitionist, and so was his boyfriend. Sebastian smirked as he toyed with the hardening dick in his hand.

“You like it, now shut up and let me watch my movie,” Sebastian replied. He kept his eyes on the film as he fished a bottle of lube out of a box he kept under his bed. “Lay down,” Sebastian commanded. Sam laid down on his side facing away from Sebastian, who laid behind him with the lube in hand.

Sebastian squeezed some into his hand and lazily smeared it on Sam’s cock before working its length with his hand. Sam groaned as he thrust into Sebastian’s hand, who quickly stopped.

“If you make noise, I’m gonna stop. We had a deal. Obey it, Sam,” Sebastian chided.

“But it feels so good,” Sam said, breathing hard already.

“Too fucking bad,” Sebastian whispered in his ear. Sam could practically hear the evil grin on Sebastian’s face as the other man spoke. He bit his lip hard as Sebastian’s fist wrapped around his cock once again; by now he was rock hard. Sam dared not make a sound as Sebastian pumped his hand up and down his dick. He savored the feeling of Sebastian’s soft skin embracing him.

Sebastian was relentless. He rolled Sam on his back so he could lay on his stomach in between his legs and use both hands. One rolled its thumb across the tip of Sam’s dick while the other continued stroking his girth. Sam squirmed under Sebastian’s weight as the pleasure intensified. It wasn’t going to be long until he came.

“Hey, what??” Sam panted as Sebastian let go of his dick.

“If I let you cum, you’re just gonna interrupt,” Sebastian said, resting his head on Sam’s thigh as he watched the movie intently. Sam sighed, laid his head back, and watched the movie dejectedly. The pleasure was passing quickly. If only he could get rid of this rock hard erection.

A desperate, primal sound escaped Sam’s mouth as Sebastian suddenly took Sam’s dick in his mouth. He pursed his lips tightly as he remembered the only rule of their arrangement: no noise. Sam clasped his hand over his mouth as Sebastian massaged his balls with his free hand, cradling and squeezing and stroking just like Sam liked it.

Sebastian’s tongue caressed the backside of Sam’s dick as he sucked it eagerly. Sam looked down at him to see that Sebastian wasn’t even paying attention to what he was doing. He was obviously toying with him, trying to see how far he could push him before Sam lost his mind. If this was some kind of game, Sam wouldn’t lose so easily. He laid his head back on the pillow, closed his eyes, and breathed deeply, trying to fight off the ecstasy brewing in his loins.

It was a foolish attempt, he realized, as the whimpers that escaped his lips didn’t hint at his incoming orgasm as much as the way he bucked his hips did. He looked down to see tears welling in Sebastian’s eyes as Sam thrust his cock down his throat. That would show him for teasing Sam so mercilessly. Sam bit his lip and smiled as the orgasm began to build and he could feel it right there, about to spill over-

Sam shuddered as Sebastian pulled his lips off of Sam’s cock and wiped his eyes on his hoodie sleeve with a grin. “God, you are too easy,” Sebastian chuckled.

Sam frowned at him before turning his head to try not to think about the intense near-orgasmic levels of pleasure still stirring in his cock. It was almost cruel, what Sebastian was doing to him. The second time was even more intense than the first; Sam was beginning to wonder just how many times Sebastian was intending to push him so close to the edge. He wondered if he would live to see the end of it.

“Sebastian!” Sam groaned pleadingly the third time that Sebastian slipped his dick out of his mouth. Sebastian chuckled under his breath sinisterly. The movie was more than halfway over… was Sebastian going to make him wait through the entire movie? King of the Jewelry was over two hours long, and after more than an hour Sam’s balls were beginning to ache with want for release.

“You getting tired yet?” Sebastian grinned. “You’re gonna have to beg for it.”

“Please, Sebby, just let me cum,” Sam whined as he squirmed. He reached down to grab his own cock, but Sebastian swatted it away.

“If you get yours, I’m gonna get mine too,” Sebastian teased as he pulled down his pants, revealing his erection. Sam grinned.

“Whatever babe, just let me cum,” he whined, shimmying his hips at him.

“Get on your knees,” Sebastian instructed. At this point, Sam was just happy to do whatever it took to end this… amazing… nightmare. He could hear Sebastian pop the bottle of lube open behind him and Sam’s eyes rolled as a cold, slick finger found his entrance and wettened it. His finger was quickly followed by Sebastian’s thick cock. It wasn’t too long, but what he lacked in length he more than made up for in girth.

Sam muttered Sebastian’s name under his breath as Sebastian leaned over him. He took Sam’s cock in his hand as he pleasured himself with Sam’s hole. A moan escaped Sam’s lips as Sebastian drilled his ass with his fat cock. It was so hard to be quiet with Sebastian jerking him off while he rammed his prostate.

“Sammy, shh, be quiet,” Sebastian said breathily. “Someone’s gonna hear you.”

“S-sorry, Seb,” Sam muttered rather incoherently. He could feel Sebastian’s hips shaking as his bare skin collided with Sam’s. “I’m close,” Sebastian muttered, his movements growing more and more erratic the harder he pumped into Sam.

Sam’s voice caught as he cried out from ecstasy. Sebastian was quick to cover Sam’s mouth with his free hand as he continued to jerk off Sam, spilling his milky white cum all over his bedspread. Pushing his hips hard into Sam’s backside and burying his cock deep, Sebastian moaned as he came. Sam collapsed into the sticky mess as he shivered from the intense orgasm that cascaded through his entire body.

“Okay.” Sebastian breathed, grinning from ear to ear. “Time for the sequel.”


End file.
